


Princess and Prince moment

by Novel_Scribe



Series: Laven Week 2k16 [2]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Allen in a dress, Getting her boys together, Laven Week, Lavi is the prince, Lenalee is a secret matchmaker, M/M, No fem!Allen, halloween fic, laven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7725370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novel_Scribe/pseuds/Novel_Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deciding enough was enough, Lenalee helps her two boys realize they have feelings for one another at the Orders Halloween party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess and Prince moment

**Author's Note:**

> Still don't own, if I did these two would be a canon pairing.

Halloween had finally arrived and Lenalee Lee couldn't help but to admire how well the cafeteria looked decorated for the holiday. With the fewer attacks between Noah and Akuma for the past few weeks everyone at the Order was taking the chance to have a party on All Hollows Day. With decorations up, food set and costumes sent out to all the members, Lenalee left to go prepare herself and to check on two exorcists she knew wouldn't want to be coming out. 'Good thing I already made sure that they wouldn't have anything but the costumes to wear.' she thought happily. Now the question remained if they'd come out willingly or not.

Once dressed in her own costume as a dark fairy, a simple short, strapless dress with accents of dark brown and purple that almost shimmered across the base black color of the dress, to match her dark boots with wings attatched to her back Lenalee made her way to the party to see if she'd have to be dragging two people out to join in or not. 

'I knew they'd do this.' Lenalee thought with a scowl. Half an hour had passed and she had watched as everyone made their way into the cafeteria, all for the two she had figured wouldn't come, one for not wishing to interact with the other members and the other due, most likely, to embarrassment. Slipping through the crowd of people easily Lenalee met with no resistence, that was until she got to the doors of the cafeteria and ran into a certain red head. Dressed in a black tail coat with white cuffs and red accents along the cuffs, outter edges and collar along with a white under shirt, black pants with a single red stripe going down the outside of the pants tucked into his normal black boots.

"Hi Lavi," Lenalee greeted politely. "having fun?" she asked. "Hey Lenalee, I have, but it'd be better if I could find Yuu-chan or the Beansprout around." Lavi greeted back and responded before throwing out a question. "Have you seen either around?" "They haven't come out yet so I was just on my way to drag them out, so keep a look out for Allen when he comes in." the female exorcist replied, quickly leaving after to go and retrieve the two.

Banging on the locked door infront of her, Lenalee begun to yell at the sword weilder. "Kanda! I know your in there and you have 10 seconds to open this door before I kick it down!" she threatened, even going as far to vocally count the seconds down. At the count of 2 the door swung open to reveal a more then usual pissed samurai dressed in traditional samurai garb. "I'm not going out in this." he stated, focusing a glare on the female exorcist. Leveling a glare of her own Lenalee begun to bargin with him, not in the mood to waste too much time with this. "If you come out now then Komui won't hear about how much you hurt my feelings by not joining." the threat hung tensily in the air between them. Fighting to keep the proud, and rather smug, grin off her face at seeing Kanda tense at the threat. After another moment Kanda reluctantly stepped out of his bedroom. "Half an hour." he stated. "Make it 2 and we have a deal." seeing as he was about to refuse, Lenalee casually threw out Komui's name which got her desired reaction of the other to stalk off towards the party. Now for Allen.

Soon enough she reached Allen's room and waited for an answer once she knocked on the door. "Allen? It's Lenalee, can you let me in?" the Chinese girl asked after not getting an answer a few moments after she had first knocked. The door cracked open soon after, just enough to allow the white haired youth to poke his head out and look down either end of the hallway to confirm only Lenalee stood outside of the door. Once sure of that he allowed the other into his room. 

"I'm not going out there in this." Allen said monotonousl, gestering to the costume he wore. "Come on Allen, your the only one not at the party! You have to come!" she pleaded hoping the guilt trip would be enough to get him to go. "There is no way I'm going out there in this!" to no avail. 'Time for plan B then,' Lenalee thought. 'Bargening.' "Well, if you go out to the party then," Lenalee begun making sure she had Allen's attention. "next time we're on a mission together I'll buy you as much mitarashi dango as you want." she could see she almost had him. "All you have to do is come to the party for 2 hours." the Chinese girl finished. "2 hours?" Allen checked. "2 hours and then your free to go." Lenalee confirmed. A pause, then, "okay." grinning widely, Lenalee proceded to hook arms with Allen and dragged him out of his room before he could change his mind. 

Before being pushed through the cafeteria doors, Lenalee whispered in his ear, "Remember 2 hours before your allowed to leave or no dango." before becoming the main focus of those standing near the door. While Lenalee happily trotted away, a bright blush quickly spread across his face at having this kind of attention focused on him. As the seconds passed more and more people begun to take notice of the growing crowd focused on something, which in turn brought more attention to Allen. Having so many people focused on him made it impossible to slip through the crowd unnoticed and the blush only continued to grow darker the longer, and more, people turned to stare at him.

Taking notice of the growing crowd nearby the doors the Junior Bookman went over to see what caught so much attention. When he was finally able to catch a glimpse of why so many were staring he understood immedietly. Standing there nervously with a bright blush that seemed to grow darker, was Allen in a stunning ball gown dress. The dress was a solid silver color and appeared to be made as a two part piece. The top was styled as a corset to show off the leannest and pronounce the curves Allen had while leading up to sleeves that ended at his elbows that then flared down, while the skirt seemed to shimmer in the light at every movement Allen would make, just barely skimmed the floor. Completing the look off was the bright red ribbon tying his hair back contrasting against the gray accents along the corset and sleeves nicely.

Johnny had clearly out done himself on Allen's costume and Lavi, like everyone else, took a moment to appreciate the work done on the dress and how well Allen looked in it.

Stepping out from the crowd, Lavi pratically sauntered up to the youth to give a low bow before presenting a hand to the other. "Will you allow me a dance fair princess?" the red head asked, lifting his head to reveal the wide smile across his lips. He watched as the already dark blush that covered Allen's cheeks grew even darker as he fought to give some kind of answer. When that failed Allen resorted to nodding, almost shyly, the two easily placed their hands where they needed to go before starting on a simple ball dance. Neither taking notice as the music changed to better fit the dance they took while gliding across the floor.

As the two made their first circle around, the crowd of people moved back to allow the true dancing exorcists more room to the floor. Though neither truly noticed with how focused they were on one another, too caught up in the moment. Pressing closer together as the dance continued, all of the other members of the Order were so entranced to the dancing pair, none of them could turn away. Silence other then the music being played reign through the cafeteria until the music at last wound down and applause took it's place, bringing the two males back to reality by the clapping crowd.

Seperating from one another, Lavi bowed once more while placing a kiss to Allen's hand, the red head lead the younger somewhat away from the crowd before whispering just loud enough for Allen to be able to hear. "We'll continue once the party ends." leaving a quick kiss to Allen's cheek as he faded into the crowd of the Order members, leaving a slightly stunned Allen to lightly press his hand to where Lavi kissed his cheek as a light blush dusted across his face.

Feeling quite proud of herself, Lenalee watched as two of her friends, who would hopefully now become a couple, stayed nearby one another and shot each other side long glances when they thought no one was paying attention as the night continued, happy her plan played out as intended.


End file.
